


Tell No Lies

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Who knew that "Can I ask you a question?" was such a loaded question. Odd series of drabbles.





	Tell No Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

“Can I ask you something?” 

“You do realize that by asking that, if I say yes, you will have already used up your question?”

The young woman blinked at the young man beside her. “Well, yes. I suppose so. How about if you say yes, I just assume you’re allowing me to ask however many questions I want?”

The young man would have smirked, if he would the type to do so. Instead he simply frowned. “I know what you are going to ask.”

“Do you?” she replied airily. She hated when he assumed things such as that. It was part of the reason – or so she repeatedly told herself in consolation – that they could never be the friends that they once were. Or once seemed to be. Perhaps the worst part of it all was that he was usually right in his assumptions.

“Yes. And you yourself could answer that question.” 

“I wanted to know if your reasons were different from mine. Which, I’m entirely sure, they are. And I wanted to know why you goad him like that.”

“In answer to your first question, because he is a pompous mother fucking pain in the ass. He always has been, since the day his parents gave him the last name Potter. I know without a doubt that he always will be, especially with Black as his friend. As for why I goad him… Call it a personal vendetta.”

“A personal vendetta?” She frowned at him. “You only do it because you can. You are just as bad as he was. And you’re wrong. He’s not a pompous pain in the ass anymore.”

“In your eyes, perhaps.”

“I think if he passes judgment in my eyes, he really has changed.”

“You see what he shows you.” With that, Severus Snape left Lily Evans sitting in the grass beside the Great Lake, leaving her to ponder his parting words.  


End file.
